Apa Kau Melihat Baekhyun?
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: 'Apa kau melihat Baekhyun'. Chanbaek couple in here. Dan official couple lainnya sebagai figur.


"Apa kau melihat Bakkie?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada tiga orang yeoja yang sedang duduk di sebuah kelas. Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum 'kaya akan giginya' pada mereka. Senyum yang selalu ditunjukkan kepada semua orang.

Yeoja-yeoja itu mengenal Chanyeol, walau belum tentu Chanyeol mengenal mereka balik.. Chanyeol terkenal di sekolahan dengan senyumannya yang bisa menarik perhatian semua orang. Tapi ketiga yeoja itu malah mengerutkan kening bingung sekarang.

"Siapa Bakkie?"

"Ah! Aku lupa!" kata Chanyeol sambil memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"Maksudku Baekhyun. Kalian lihat dia?"

Yeoja-yeoja itu tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bertanya pada mereka, yang merupakan teman sekelas Baekhyun, dimana Baekhyun berada. Mereka bertiga baru tau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhubungan dekat. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah terlihat bersama.

"Aku tadi melihatnya di kantin. Sepertinya bersama hobae kita, Tao"

Chanyeol mengarah pandangannya ke arah jalanan menuju kantin. Lalu kembali melihat kepada tiga yeoja.

"Terima kasih" Chanyeol kembali memamerkan senyuman mautnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Para cewek menjerit-jerit histeris. "Waa, senyuman Chanyeol manis sekali! Dia sangat tampan!"

Chanyeol melangkah semangat menuju kantin. Begitu tiba, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin yang ramai. Dia berhenti ketika pandangannya mendapati sosok punggung dari belakang. Surainya berwarna coklat muda. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati. Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir ketika Tao melihat kepadanya. Chanyeol tidak perlu berjingkat-jingkat karena suara langkah kakinya tertelan dalam lautan suara.

"Hai Baekkiku" sapa Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan gemas.

Baekhyun menarik napas tertahan. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

"Kau mengagetkanku Chanyeol"

"Hahaha".

Chanyeol tertawa atas keberhasilan rencananya mengagetkan Baekhyun. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah Baekhyun dan mendudukinya. Chanyeol menyampirkan tangan di sepanjang pinggang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ini di sekolah"

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya agar tangan Chanyeol menghindar.

"Wae? Kita kan sudah pacaran. Biarkan saja supaya mereka tau Byun Baekhyun milikku sekarang"

Sekonyong-konyong wajah Baekhyun memerah merona. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi. Tersenyum malu. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik pada Tao. Tao tampak sedang menahan tawanya yang ingin menghambur. Baekhyun menjadi bertambah malu.

"Indahnya yang baru pacaran" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau dulu juga begitu pada awalnya" balas Chanyeol.

"Iya. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Aku lebih baik pergi".

Tao bangkit berdiri. Baekhyun segera menghentikan.

"Tao, mau kemana? Kami tidak mengusirmu"

Tao berhenti. "Memang tidak. Tapi kalian lagi masa manis-manisnya pacaran. Aku tidak mau mengganggu"

"Tapi kau tidak mengganggu"

"Benar. Tapi... Baekhyun ge akan menjadi semakin malu karena kehadiranku. Chanyeol ge juga akan sulit untuk menyampaikan gombalannya"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Tau saja hobaenya yang satu ini. Malu Baekhyun mampir kembali. Tao terkekeh sebentar, lalu pergi sambil mengangkat nampan makan siangnya.

Tinggallah mereka berdua. Baekhyun menarik napas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan situasi dirinya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang memandang ke arah berlawanan.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan sesuatu. Apa? Baekhyun penasaran dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada tujuan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggerakan matanya yang lama terdiam memandangi sesuatu. Dia berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Lalu pandangannya tertuju ke arah berlawanan lagi.

"Ah itu, namja berambut coklat terang disana. Aku dari tadi melihatnya"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. "Tidak. Hanya saja senyumnya sangat manis. Ada lesung pipinya"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia merasa sangat jengkel. Kekasihnya, Chanyeol, menganggap seseorang lebih manis daripada dirinya. Dan dengan mudahnya Chanyeol menyampaikannya bagai Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Maaf aku tidak punya lesung pipi" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol melihat pada kekasihnya. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

Memang benar Baekhyun tidak marah. Lagipula pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan memaafkannya begitu saja. Namja berambut coklat terang itu memang selalu menarik perhatian semua orang di sekolah dengan lesung pipinya tersebut.

Toh, Baekhyun tidak perlu risau. Namja manis itu sudah memiliki pacar. Seorang ketua siswa sekolah. Tentu saja semua orang di sekolah sudah pasti mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Lihat saja sekarang. Kekasihnya mendatanginya dan langsung duduk di sampingnya sambil berkata sesuatu. Si namja tersenyum sangat manis yang langsung mempaparkan lesung pipinya. Semua yakin sebenarnya ketua siswa mereka tersebut ingin sekali mencium pipi namjanya. Tapi dia punya manner yang harus dijaganya di depan murid-murid lain. Jadi dia hanya membelai-belai sayang pipi namjanya.

Chanyeol sudah yakin Baekhyun tidak marah. Baekhyunnya memang sangat baik hati meski Chanyeol nakalnya bukan main. Baekhyun bersedia menerima Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap apa adanya. Membuat Chanyeol selalu merasa senang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Suapin aku" pinta Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Tidak mau! Makanlah sendiri" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak begitu lapar. Tapi aku ingin mencicipi makananmu"

Baekhyun mengalah. Dia mengambil sesendok makanan lalu menyuapkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengunyah dengan perlahan.

"Hmm... Aku sudah mencoba semua dan berulang kali memakan menu di kantin. Tapi... kali ini rasanya berbeda" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

"Haha. Apanya yang berbeda?" Baekhyun tertawa geli. Chanyeol seperti juru makanan saja.

"Tidak lezat, melainkan terasa manis. Mungkin karena kau yang menyuapi. Atau... mungkin juga karena sendok itu bekas mulutmu"

Baekhyun mencampakkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang mungkin sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun sangat teramat malu.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Dia sangat suka melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu kucing seperti ini. Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut halus Baekhyun. Sunggu Baekhyunnya sangat menggemaskan.

...

Hari ini akan menjadi kencan yang pertama bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka akan merayakan hubungan asmara yang baru saja genap dua hari terjalin.

Setelah dua bulan lamanya memendam rasa, dan ditemani panah-panah cinta, Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menolak karena dia pun sudah lama merasakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun sudah menantikannya selama ini.

Disinilah tempat kencan pertama mereka, di taman indah yang sering mereka datangi berdua. Duduk berduaan di kursi taman sambil makan eskrim. Eskrim strawberry milik Baekhyun. Eskrim pisang milik Chanyeol.

Tapi kali ini rasanya lebih beda. Bukan eskrimnya. Melainkan atmosfir diantara keduanya yang sudah menaik tingkatannya.

"Tidak diduga ya, kita akhirnya jadian juga. Hehehe" Chanyeol cengengesan.

"Hahaha. Benar. Padahal dua hari lalu kita masih malu-malu sendiri" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah aku mengikuti kata hatiku untuk menembak Bakkie"

Sedari tadi senyum tidak lepas terukir di bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menikmati masa-masa indah hubungan mereka. Membuat sebuah kenangan yang dapat mereka jaga sampai waktu yang panjang.

Baekhyun terus menyantap eskrim dengan cup. Eskrimnya terasa semakin bertambah lezat dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disampingnya. Sedang Chanyeol yang sejak dari tadi eskrimnya sudah habis, mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut taman.

Kembali pandangan Chanyeol berhenti pada satu arah di depannya. Chanyeol terus melihat pada 'sesuatu' yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Disana Baekhyun. Arah jam 12. Lihatlah. Ada namja dengan mata yang sangat bulat dan sangat jernih"

Baekhyun segera mengarahkan penglihatannya. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil menumpukan tangannya yang terkepal di dagu. Dia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang dan kebosanan karenanya.

Padahal tadi Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol tertawa karena sedang memikirkan hubungan mereka. Ternyata melainkan karena seorang namja lain. Lagi? Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terang-terangan mengaku sedang melirik namja lain?

Baekhyun cemberut. Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Maaf mataku tidak bulat dan jernih sepertinya"

Chanyeol melirik sebentar pada Baekhyun, lalu kembali melihat pada namja yang diperhatikannya. Dia tidak akan bertanya karena dia yakin sendiri pasti Baekhyun tidak marah seperti hari yang lalu.

Sama-sama terdiam, keduanya terus mengarahkan penglihatan mereka pada namja yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Keduanya jelas melihat seorang namja yang tampan dan kulitnya kecoklatan, berjalan mendekati namja bermata bulat. Namja itu tersenyum lucu.

Namja kulit tan itu mengagetkan namja bermata bulat. Setelah tersadar dari kagetnya, namja itu mengamuk pada seseorang yang berbuat iseng padanya. Si namja yang terkena amukan malah tertawa nyaring. Jelas terlihat dia sangat gemas pada namja yang sedang mengomel di hadapannya.

Namja tan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi namja bermata bulat. Dengan gerakan cepat dia sudah mencium bibir indah namja di hadapannya. Melumatnya. Sedang si namja bermata bulat hanya bisa terdiam bagai terpaku pada tempatnya. Kedua mata mereka terpejam karena cumbuan mereka.

Mata kecil Baekhyun melotot dengan sempurna melihatnya. Chanyeol juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Keduanya segera mengenyahkan pandangan mereka dari pasangan yang sedang berciuman di ujung sana. Salah tingkah.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan perubahan atmosfir yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Kau memang tidak bermata bulat seperti dia Baekhyun. Tapi bagiku matamu sangat indah"

Kekesalan Baekhyun lenyap seketika. Kekasihnya ini selalu saja bisa membuatnya melupakan kekesalannya dengan cepat. Meski kali ini tidak sampai membuat Baekhyun melayang, tapi Baekhyun menerima kata-kata dari Chanyeol.

Sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak perlu melanjutkan kejengkelannya. Chanyeol sudah menyampaikan kata-kata manisnya. Apalagi yang diharapkan? Hari ini terlalu indah untuk dihancurkan hanya karena rasa cemburu Baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol kembali mendatangi kelas yang ditempati Baekhyun ketika jam istirahat. Chanyeol melongok-longok mencari sosok Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Chanyeol pun bertanya kembali pada yeoja yang Chanyeol ingat kemarin dia melakukan hal yang sama juga pada mereka.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" kali ini Chanyeol tidak salah menyebut nama.

Yeoja itu tampak heran. "Kami tidak melihatnya Chanyeol"

Chanyeol kecewa mendengar jawaban dari mereka.

"Kenapa Chanyeol beberapa hari ini mencari Baekhyun-ssi terus?"

Seorang yeoja akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang bersarang di pikiran mereka sejak kemarin. Orang yang dipertanyakan hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Karena dia kekasihku"

Chanyeol pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya. Yeoja-yeoja yang ditinggalkan tercengang dengan bodohnya.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadian?!" pekik mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil berpikir dimana dia kira-kira dapat menemui kekasihnya. Chanyeol berkunjung ke kantin dan mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Tetap tidak menemukan. Chanyeol berpikir untuk mencoba mencari di gedung olahraga, siapa tau dia bersama Tao.

Chanyeol melihat Tao yang sedang melakukan kebiasaannya saat istirahat, bermain basket. Tapi Tao hanya sendirian. Chanyeol membuka lebar pintu gedung olahraga. Tao yang mendengar menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Chanyeol ge?" tanya Tao.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun, Tao?"

"Kau tidak mendapatkannya kali ini?" ganggu Tao.

"Aku tidak tau dimana dia. Dia tidak ada di kelas"

Tao menghela napas kecewa. Berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sepertinya belum sepenuhnya mengenal Baekhyun sampai dia tidak tahu dimana dia kira-kira berada. Berpikir malah seorang Tao yang bisa ditemukannya dengan mudah. Berpikir kenapa Chanyeol tidak memakai cara yang sangat praktis untuk mendapatkan posisi namjanya sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak menghubunginya?"

"Aku lebih suka mencarinya"

Dan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal manis dengan caranya sendiri. Pantas saja Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Walau itu pasti sangat melelahkan mencari orang di tempat seluas ini, tapi sepertinya cinta Chanyeol yang tidak menghiraukannya.

"Mungkin dia berada di ruang musik. Menyanyi seperti biasanya"

"Ah! Benar juga! Terima kasih Tao!".

Tao hanya menggeleng lucu melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti mendapat petunjuk jalan harta karun. Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju ruang musik. Dibukanya pintu ruang musik dengan cepat, dan mengagetkan semua orang yang berada dalam ruang musik, termasuk Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Chanyeol?!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang duduk sambil melipat tangan di perut. Chanyeol yakin dia melihat orang tersebut tadi sedang memperhatikan lekat Baekhyun yang bernyanyi. Mereka bertatap muka.

Siapa dia? Kenapa memandangi kekasihnya dengan sangat kuat seperti tadi?

"Siapa dia Baekhyun?" tanya orang itu sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Chanyeol, anak kelas 2-1" jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke sebelah Chanyeol.

"Dia berada di kelas pertama. Berarti dia pintar. Hai, aku Chen, teman sekelas Baekhyun".

"Aku Chanyeol, pacarnya Baekhyun"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Chanyeol tidak suka pada Chen yang sudah berani-beraninya menatap Baekhyunnya. Dia mau mati sepertinya.

Chen terkekeh pada cara Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya. Chen tau kalau Chanyeol tidak senang padanya, tapi mana dia peduli. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu Chanyeol" tegur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar malas bola matanya. Dia menarik Baekhyun, mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi. Chanyeol duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Memeluk bahu Baekhyun dengan intimidasi. Baekhyun merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu.

Chen tetap acuh. Dia berjalan mendekati piano. Chen tersenyum pada seseorang yang mulai memainkan pianonya. Chanyeol baru sadar sejak tadi ada seseorang lain yang sedang duduk di kursi piano.

Dia memainkan sebuah lagu yang lembut. Tanpa dilihat semua tau permainan pianonya sangat indah. Chen yang berada di sebelahnya mulai melantunkan lirik dari lagu. Suara vokal Chen yang tinggi membuat merinding semuanya yang ada di ruangan. Si namja pemain piano tampak menikmati suara Chen yang sedang mengalun.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan selesai dan permainan piano berakhir. Chen mengelus sayang rambut namja pemain piano. Namja dengan pipi tembem tersebut tersenyum lebar. Chen menarik tangan namja tersebut dan membawanya pergi keluar tanpa pamit kepada Baekhyun.

Keduanya terdiam karena tiba-tiba ditinggalkan di dalam ruangan. Baekhyun mulai gugup dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di bahunya. Baekhyun hanya menatap ke depan, tidak berani mengarah pada kekasihnya.

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Kuakui suaranya sangat bagus. Tapi baguslah dia sudah punya kekasih".

Terkejut, Baekhyun menoleh pada kekasihnya. Chanyeol... cemburu? Baekhyun mulai merasa senang memikirkannya.

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak suka melihat caranya tadi memandangimu. Bagaimana dia bisa seperti itu padahal ada pacarnya disini?"

Ternyata benar Chanyeol cemburu. Tingkahnya saat cemburu sangat manis. Ingin Baekhyun mencubit pipi penuh Chanyeol.

Bolehkan Baekhyun merasa senang diatas kecemburuan Chanyeol? Chanyeol cemburu tentu saja karena dia menyayangi Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau sampai ada seseorang yang merebut Baekhyun darinya. Tidak salah Baekhyun merasa sangat senang akannya.

"Tapi kekasihnya tadi sangat manis. Pipinya tembem dan pandai bermain piano"

Semua rasa bahagia Baekhyun bagai langsung meledak hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti ada granat yang dicampakkan. Granat kata-kata yang dilemparkan oleh Chanyeol kekasihnya sendiri. Kata-kata yang menghancurkan semua harapan bahagia dalam diri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, kau masih saja bisa berkata seperti itu di saat kau cemburu. Kau masih bisa mengingat kau memperhatikan namja lain di tengah kau cemburu. Kau masih bisa menyampaikan langsung hal seperti tadi di hadapan Baekhyun.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Chanyeol melakukannya! Baekhyun tidak mau membiarkannya lagi. Baekhyun emosi. Dia ingin marah.

Tapi kembali lagi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Baekhyun memaafkannya kembali dengan alasan Chanyeol lebih dulu merasa cemburu. Ayolah, mana bisa Baekhyun marah jika begitu. Chanyeol cemburu saja itu sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak berpipi tembem dan pandai main piano" Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Dia malah terlihat bingung?!

"Memang kau tidak berpipi tembem. Tapi kau sudah manis dengan wajahmu yang sekarang"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengecup lembut pipi halus Baekhyun. Seluruh wajah Baekhyun terasa panas. Baekhyun kembali membungkus wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulan lehernya. Chanyeol tertawa renyah tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merinding di bagian sensitifnya.

Chanyeol kau kembali menang. Kau berhasil membuat hilang semua kekesalan dalam diri Baekhyun dengan sekejap. Baekhyun kembali kalah atas perlakuan Chanyeol.

...

"Hai Tao" sapa Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamar Tao.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dari game watch yang sedang dimainkannya. Tao langsung tergirang melihat sosok Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ge! Masuk, kemari!" kata Tao sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

Tao sedang duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat tidur. Baekhyun pun duduk bersila kaki di samping Tao. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao.

Tao mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kakak sepupunya ini. Memang Baekhyun suka bersandar padanya, tapi kali ini seperti ada yang berbeda.

Walau Baekhyun lebih tua satu tahun, tapi dia sangat manja pada Tao. Tao pun kadang begitu juga pada Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil membuat Tao ingin selalu melindunginya.

Tao meletakkan game watchnya. Dia merangkulkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun. Mengelus-ngelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ge?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia ingin menjawab, tapi dia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Mungkin bisa dimulai dari bagian manisnya dulu.

"Tadi pipiku dicium sama Chanyeol"

Tao tertawa geli. Akhirnya sudah sampai cium pipi. Baru tahap sampai sini saja Baekhyun sudah menceritakannya pada Tao. Bagaimana jika naik ke tahap lainnya?

Baekhyun dan Tao memang saudara sepupu yang selalu berbagi cerita apapun tentang mereka. Dan Tao tau, Chanyeol adalah pacar pertama Baekhyun.

Semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol adalah yang pertama baginya. Karenanya Baekhyun masih kerap malu. Mereka juga baru beberapa hari mulai menjalin asmara. Baekhyun masih dalam perasaan berbunga-bunga.

"Kau senang ge?"

"Sangat. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa ge?" Tao mulai sedikit bingung.

"Tao, Kris hyung menyayangimu. Apa dia bersikap baik padamu?"

"Tentu saja" Tao akan langsung menjawab jika itu sudah mengenai pacarnya.

"Apa dia selalu menomor satukanmu?"

"Tentu saja ge"

"Walau diantara banyak orang, dia hanya melihatmu?"

"Sudah pasti. Ge, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Tao yang sudah sangat kebingungan.

Tao was-was. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya? Terjadi sesuatukah dengan Chanyeol?

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam, Tao yakin memang terjadi sesuatu.

"Ge, jawab aku. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia... membuatku sedih" jawab Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Tao melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan dramatis.

"Apa dia menyakitimu? Apa dia berbuat jahat padamu?"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Tao dari bahunya. Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memeluk tangan kiri Tao.

"Bukan semuanya. Dia.."

Baekhyun terdiam lagi. Dia menarik napas sesaat.

"Chanyeol melirik namja lain"

"Apa?!" seru Tao kaget.

Tao emosi. Bagaimana tidak, sepupu kesayangannya dipermainkan oleh pacarnya sendiri!

"Apa dia menyelingkuhimu?!"

"Jangan berbicara sekeras itu. Dia tidak melakukannya. Dia... dia hanya melirik namja-namja lain. Dia bilang namja-namja itu manis"

Baekhyun memberi jeda kembali.

"Dia melakukannya saat bersamaku. Dan dia mengatakannya langsung padaku"

Tao bagai tersambar petir yag dahsyat. "GE, ITU SANGAT KETERLALUAN!"

"Aku tau" Baekhyun hanya menjawab lemah.

Tao sampai habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti itu. Bukankah dulu dia yang bilang Baekhyun adalah namja termanis yang pernah dilihatnya dalam seumur hidupnya. Kemana kata-katanya itu? Apa dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri?

Saat Tao mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, dia langsung menyukai Baekhyun sejak pertama kali. Apa itu terjadi juga pada Chanyeol ketika bertemu dengan namja manis lainnya?

"Gege tidak marah?" Tao bertanya dengan gusar.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti Tao. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Baekhyun tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Tao sudah paham jika Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tao tidak akan memaksanya.

"Aku kira, Chanyeol ge bersikap manis selama ini bersamamu"

"Hmm" gumam Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang dilakukannya di kantin. Seperti kemarin ketika dia memilih untuk keliling mencarimu daripada langsung menghubungimu. Semata-mata hanya karena ingin memberimu kejutan"

"Benar. Dia sangat manis"

"Tapi kenapa dia tetap melirik namja lain? Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah mengakuinya padamu?"

"Dia tidak seperti merasa bersalah"

Tao berpikir bahwa Chanyeol itu sangat bodoh. Sangat egois dan tidak berperasaan. Biarkan saja dirinya terus menduga hal-hal yang jelek pada Chanyeol. Tao tidak peduli.

"Egois. Tidak berperasaan. Tidak ada hati"

"Jangan kasar Tao"

"Jangan membelanya ge"

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku tidak mau kau berkata kasar"

Tao mendecak. Dia memang tidak bisa bersikap lemah lembut seperti Baekhyun. Tao biasa bersikap apa adanya. Meskipun dia sedang bersama Kris kekasihnya.

Hanya bersama Baekhyun, dia harus menjaga baik-baik sikap dan perkataannya. Kadang kalau Tao kelepasan, Baekhyun hanya akan menasihatinya kalau menurutnya belum keterlaluan.

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan! Aku tau gege baik hati. Tapi ada batasannya ge"

"Jadi aku salah karena aku tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja! Ge, apa kau tidak cemburu dia begitu?"

"Aku sudah pasti cemburu"

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau dia yang ada di posisimu?"

Baekhyun teringat. "Dia pernah cemburu Tao. Sama seorang temanku latihan bernyanyi"

Tao terheran. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dia langsung mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pacarku. Lalu menarikku duduk di kursi, merangkulku dengan posesif"

"..."

"Saat itu ada pacar temanku. Chanyeol bilang... pacarnya itu manis. Berpipi tembem"

"Dia tetap melirik namja lain disaat dia cemburu?!" seru Tao sangat tercengang.

Tao melirik Baekhyun yang berada di lengannya. Baekhyun sedang mengangguk lemah.

"Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan ge! Kau harusnya marah!"

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun bertanya sedih. Tao semakin berang. Awas kau Chanyeol!

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia memutuskanku? Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya Tao"

Tao melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya. Tao cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Tao tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun begini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun sedang berada di pusat mall perbelanjaan. Dia dan Chanyeol janji akan berjumpa di tempat ini. Baekhyun diantar oleh Tao. Tao memberinya saran sepanjang perjalanan.

Tao bilang dia tidak boleh terus-terusan mengalah. Tidak boleh menahan amarah. Jika Baekhyun ingin marah, keluarkan saja. Tunjukkan pada Chanyeol agar dia mengerti.

Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa takut. Baekhyun adalah pacar Chanyeol. Akan menjadi wajar jika Baekhyun marah. Chanyeol wajib tau jika pacarnya marah karena kelakuannya.

Agar Chanyeol lebih menghargai perasaan Baekhyun.

Sembari menunggu, Baekhyun terus memikirkan semua perkataan Tao. Baekhyun sadar bahwa semua perkataan Tao benar adanya. Baekhyun harus bersikap tegas jika Chanyeol melakukannya lagi.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun melihatnya. Chanyeol sedang berlari-lari kecil menujunya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"ChanYEOL?!" sapaan Baekhyun berubah menjadi kekagetan saat Chanyeol secara mendadak mengenggam tangannya.

"Baekki! Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu! Ayo kita lihat!"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya. Baekhyun mengikuti begitu saja. Keduanya berhenti di depan pagar pembatas lantai mall.

"Itu Baek. Di ujung sana, tepat di seberang kita. Matanya bulat indah. Postur tubuhnya mirip denganmu"

Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang memang hampir mirip dengannya tersebut. Tapi cowok itu sangat manis, cantik tapi juga tampan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang wajahnya hanya manis.

Namja itu tampak sedang menunggu. Seorang namja tampan, yang mengejutkan wajahnya hampir mirip dengan si namja cantik, muncul di belakangnya. Namja itu memeluk pinggang namja cantik dengan posesif. Seolah tidak mempedulikan dimana mereka berada, namja tampan itu mengecup singkat ceruk leher seseorang yang dipelukannya. Namja cantik hanya mengangkat bahu kegelian. Lalu namja tampan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja cantik.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi ternganga dengan herannya. Sepertinya lebih baik bertemu dua sejoli di sekolah daripada diluar. Kalau di sekolah pasangan masih bisa menjaga sopan santun. Tapi berada di luar kelakuan yang berpacaran sesuka hati mereka saja.

"Tadi aku mengikutinya karena aku pikir dia itu kau Baekki"

Baekhyun menatap pedas pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak percaya ini! Chanyeol melihat namja lain sebagai Baekhyun?!

Apa tidak bisa dia melihat Baekhyun saja?

Apa tidak cukup hanya melihat Baekhyun?

Apa Baekhyun tidak terlihat baginya?

Sudah cukup. Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak akan semudah dulu untuk kembali memaafkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Jengkel setengah mati. Ditinggalkannya Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun berlari.

Chanyeol mengejar langkah Baekhyun. Disergahnya tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepisnya tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempercepat langkah larinya. Chanyeol langsung mengejarnya.

Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang. Chanyeol mengejar secepat yang dia bisa. Keduanya menjadi tontonan orang banyak. Yang satu menghindar. Yang satu lagi berusaha menangkap.

Kaki Baekhyun mulai terasa lelah ketika sudah berada di luar pusat perbelanjaan. Tempo larinya mulai melambat. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan. Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun, mensejajarkan posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berlari?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya keras. Menahan cairan bening yang mengenang di matanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan khawatir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat genangan tersebut. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menangis Baekhyun? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pedih.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang harus dijawabnya. Chanyeol tidak sengaja melakukan kebiasaan buruknya di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun marah karena kelakuannya.

Chanyeol hanyalah Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap apa adanya. Chanyeol hanyalah Chanyeol yang selalu jujur.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun jawab padanya? Memarahinya? Memang lebih baik jika Baekhyun mengatakan sejujurnya pada Chanyeol. Dirinya tidak akan menderita lagi karenanya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau setelah Baekhyun jujur, Chanyeol tetap tidak berubah? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tetap melakukan hal yang sama di belakang Baekhyun?

Bagi Baekhyun lebih baik membiarkan dirinya pilu daripada mendapati Chanyeol bermain di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tidak mau. Baekhyun mau Chanyeolnya tetap selalu terbuka padanya.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Kau tidak salah. Aku.. aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku berlari seperti tadi"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ini bukan air mata. Ini hanya keringat"

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol percaya. Meski Chanyeol terlihat curiga sekarang. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol hanya menghela napas.

"Chanyeol. Bisakah kita pulang? Seluruh tubuhku terasa pegal"

"Tentu saja, kau berlari sejauh itu dan sangat kencang. Kajja, kita pulang"

Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke pelataran parkiran. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari melarikan diri lagi.

...

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan keras sampai menimbukan bunyi debuman. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Baekhyun yang seperti ingin menangis muncul dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol bangkit. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Ingin sekali tadi dia bertanya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sangat sakit melihat Baekhyun seperti tadi.

Sangat sakit hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun. Suaranya bagai tercekat dalam tenggorokan. Terdiam seribu bahasa akibat sedih yang dirasakannya.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menyesal tidak bisa bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Mendadak pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Muncul seorang namja yang tingginya tidak biasa dengan wajahnya yang terbilang sangat tampan. Namja itu berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak namja tersebut dengan menggelegar.

"Apanya?" Chanyeol bertanya kebingungan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Kris!"

"Hei! Panggil aku Gege atau Hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

Chanyeol frustasi. "Baiklah, Kris hyung!"

"Begitu baru benar"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Berpikir Kris masih bisa sadar pada hal kecil disaat dia sedang menjerit.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris baru teringat tadi dia hendak memarahi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol semakin bingung. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Tao melapor padaku kalau kau menyakiti Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol murka. Beraninya Kris menuduh dirinya menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyakiti Baekhyun! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu! Bicaralah yang jelas! Jangan berbelit-belit!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau masih melirik namja lain?"

Chanyeol menyesap perkataan Kris. Chanyeol tersentak setelahnya.

"Heeh?"

"Jangan berpura terkejut! Seolah kau tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau masih melirik para namja?! Tidak hilangkah kebiasaanmu itu?!"

Chanyeol tergetak. Benar. Itu adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol. Rutinitas malah. Dulu sebelum Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol melihat Kris dan Tao bersama-sama, Chanyeol mulai iri. Chanyeol belum pernah berpacaran tapi dia tahu pasangan Kris dan Tao keduanya terlihat bahagia.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat dijadikannya kekasih. Chanyeol memperhatikan banyak orang. Melihat banyak orang-orang manis dan cantik. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik hatinya.

Karena Tao lah, Chanyeol akhirnya bertemu seseorang yang dapat menggugah hatinya. Ketika Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun, hati Chanyeol berdetak memberikan tanda. Saat itu Chanyeol sadar pencariannya telah berakhir.

Walau Baekhyun telah berhasil dimilikinya, tapi Chanyeol terbiasa memperhatikan orang-orang. Hanya satu hal yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun. Meski orang-orang itu menarik perhatian Chanyeol, tetapi tidak berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Tidak... Apa itu salah?"

Kris memasang ekspresi seolah di depannya adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah ditemuinya. Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Jelas salah! Apalagi kau melakukannya saat bersama Baekhyun! Bahkan kau mengakuinya!"

"Itu juga salah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lugu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"CHANYEOOOOLLL!".

Kris mengganti presepsinya. Chanyeol bukan aneh, tapi bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun itu pacarmu! Dimana hatimu saat melakukan itu?!"

Chanyeol menerawang. "Tidak tau hyung. Aku rasa tetap di dalam. Baekhyun ada di dalamnya"

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya! Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu Chanyeol! Kasihan Baekhyun. Dia berusaha agar tidak marah kepadamu"

Chanyeol menyerapi dengan keras setiap perkataan Kris.

"Kau tau kenapa dia tidak marah Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Karena dia tidak mau kalian berantem dan sampai putus!"

Chanyeol sedih. Merasa bersalah. Menyesal amat sangat. Dirinya menyukai seseorang tapi dia menyakiti orang tersebut.

"Perhatikanlah dia Chanyeol! Sadarlah dia sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang! Hargai perasaan dia!"

...

Chanyeol sudah memantapkan keputusannya dalam semalaman. Dia berjanji akan menghilangkan kebiasaannya melirik orang-orang lain. Dia akan lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dia akan lebih melihat kepada Baekhyunnya.

Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mau sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri di depan kelas Baekhyun. Berharap kekasihnya ada di kelas karena Chanyeol ingin segera menyampaikan semuanya kepada Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol kembali tidak melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bertanya pada yeoja yang selalu menjadinya tempat menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau melihat kekasihku?" Chanyeol menjadi aneh karena sebal tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu ternganga dengan bodohnya. Bagai Chanyeol makhluk ajaib yang baru dilihatnya.

"Dia tidak datang hari ini. Dia izin beberapa hari"

"Kemana?!" Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun tidak mengabari apapun padanya.

"Tidak tau. Bukankah harusnya pacar sendiri yang tau jawabannya?"

Chanyeol merasa tersindir. Tapi ini bukan saatnya mempedulikan. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah perginya Baekhyun tanpa kabar.

Maka disinilah Chanyeol berada. Di depan rumah Baekhyun. Membolos demi mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah. Dia menarik ujung jas seragamnya. Dia harus tampil rapi di depan orang yang memiliki jabatan sebagai calon mertua.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu. Dia tersenyum keibuan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Senyum ibu Baekhyun mirip dengan putranya.

"Selamat siang Tante. Apa Baekhyunnya ada?"

Sudah pasti tidak ada. Chanyeol tidak mungkin langsung menyampaikan pertanyaannya tanpa basa-basi. Selain tidak sopan, Ibu Baekhyun bisa takut jika dia begitu.

"Teman sekolah Baekhyun yah? Baekhyun pergi ke tempat neneknya di luar kota. Apa berita izinnya tidak ada di sekolah?"

"Ada Tante. Tapi saya...".

Chanyeol berhenti.

"Ya?" Ibu Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang terdiam.

Chanyeol menatap Ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan Ibunya. Lemah lembut dan punya senyum yang manis. Chanyeol tidak bisa membohonginya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tegas pada wanita di depannya. Dia harus mengatakannya. Apapun resikonya. Ini semua demi Baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol duduk bersandar dengan lemas pada dinding. Menatap kosong pada Tao yang sedang bermain basket di gedung olahraga.

Tao melihat pada Chanyeol. Menurutnya Chanyeol sekarang seperti mayat hidup. Tao melempar bola basket ke arahnya. Sebagai pembalasan membuat sepupunya bersedih selama ini.

"AAKKHHH! Sakit Tao! Kenapa kau melempar bola kepadaku?!" maki Chanyeol.

"Mencoba menyadarkanmu ge" jawab Tao dengan santai.

"Apa tidak bisa menggunakan cara lain?! Kau dan Kris sama saja. Hobi menyakitiku!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menekan perutnya yang sakit.

"Sifat kami memang sama"

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang kasar seperti kalian bisa jadi pasangan!"

"Setidaknya kami tidak sepertimu yang hobi membuat sedih kekasihnya"

"Diam!"

Chanyeol sudah lama memikirkan ini. Dia dan Tao selalu bertengkar ketika berjumpa. Mereka berdebat seperti layaknya anak kecil. Hal yang serupa terjadi ketika Chanyeol berjumpa dengan Kris. Dua pasangan itu memang memiliki sifat yang sama.

Tapi Tao akan berubah jika dia bersama Baekhyun. Dia akan lebih sopan, lembut dan manja. Baekhyun punya aura tersendiri yang membuat Tao dan juga Chanyeol langsung berubah drastis.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Baekhyun"

"Laporkan! Aku tidak takut! Aku punya alasan yang bagus!"

"Apa alasanmu?!"

"Pembalasan karena membuat Baekhyun ge bersedih!"

Chanyeol meringis. Dia kalah. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa bilang, "Caramu sangat kejam"

Chanyeol masih merasa sakit pada perutnya. Tao berjongkok di depannya.

"Kalau sakit Chanyeol ge di luar. Sakit Baekhyun ge di dalam. Beda kan?"

Chanyeol juga tau kalau Tao berkata dengan sangat jujur sama seperti Kris.

"Baekhyun pasti bercerita padamu. Dan kau melaporkannya pada Kris"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar".

Ternyata Chanyeol itu baik juga mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Karena itu, bisakah kau sampaikan padaku apa saja yang dibilangnya?"

Meski ada maunya. Tao mendecih.

"Dia bilang kau melirik namja lain bahkan di saat kau bersamanya. Kau bahkan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak marah langsung padaku?. Aku bertanya padanya,dia bilang dia tidak marah"

"Dia tidak mau marah padamu. Karena dia takut kau memutuskannya. Dia tidak mau berpisah denganmu"

Hati Chanyeol sungguh terasa luka mendengarnya. Disampaikan oleh orang lain saja terasa sakit, apalagi sampai dia mendengar Baekhyun mengatakannya sendiri.

"Apa dia menangis?"

"Sedikit. Aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya"

"Bagus Tao. Aku berhutang satu hal padamu"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Terlambat menyadari kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Ge. Kau merindukan Baekhyun ge?"

"Sangat"

"Kau seperti kehilangan jiwamu"

"Memang. Aku juga kehilangan hatiku"

"Jadi kau bersedih karena itu?"

"Bukan karena itu saja. Aku juga menyesal terlambat menyadarinya"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan mulai sekarang?"

"Aku akan menyampaikan sendiri padanya. Aku ingin menemuinya. Kapan dia pulang?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Neneknya sangat merindukan dia"

...

Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya yang berubah semenjak Baekhyun pergi tanpa kabar. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghubunginya. Tidak bisa mendengar suara halusnya. Tidak mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun. Rindu pada lemah lembut kekasihnya. Senyumnya yang indah. Wajah manisnya yang selalu membuat hati Chanyeol bahagia. Chanyeol merindukan semuanya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu hidupnya akan sehampa ini tanpa Baekhyun. Dia baru menyadarinya. Chanyeol sedih akan kepergian Baekhyunnya.

Semakin menjadi mengingat Baekhyun pergi ketika dia berbuat salah yang fatal. Chanyeol ingin bertemu. Ingin minta maaf pada Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun datang, hidupnya berubah. Ketika Baekhyun pergi, hidupnya juga berubah.

Chanyeol mencoba mengisi kekosongan dengan menelusuri kenangan singkatnya. Duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang sebelumnya dia duduki bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak suka sendirian. Dia ingin bersama Baekhyun.

Dia terlalu merindukan Baekhyun hingga dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia memakan eskrim rasa strawberry sekarang. Bukan favoritnya sama sekali. Chanyeol hanya merasa kerinduannya sedikit terobati dengan strawberry yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlarut dalam kerinduannya hingga dia tidak sadar Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat eskrim strawberry yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

Lama ditinggal, apa Chanyeol berubah jadi lelaki yang manis hingga dia jadi penyuka strawberry?

Baekhyun sudah tau semua cerita dari Tao. Bagaimana Chanyeol bertingkah aneh setiap hari seperti kelihangan jiwanya. Dan berita dari Ibunya yang Chanyeol datang setiap hari hanya untuk mencari tahu apa Baekhyun sudah pulang atau belum.

Baekhyun sempat sebal saat Tao bercerita dia melapor pada Kris mengenai kelakuan Chanyeol. Tapi Tao hanya menjawab memang seharusnya Kris melakukannya. Kalau Baekhyun menunggu sampai Chanyeol berubah sendiri, hal itu belum tentu akan terjadi.

Satu-satunya cara adalah memberitahunya. Dan menunggu sendiri apakah dia mau berubah atau tidak.

"Kenapa makan eskrim sendiri? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mendengar jelas suara halus Baekhyun. Berasal dari belakangnya. Serta-merta Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol serasa jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol bergerak untuk memeluk. Didekapnya tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Dikurungnya Baekhyun dalam jeratan yang sulit dilepaskan. Cuma Chanyeol sendiri yang bisa melakukannya.

"Baekhyun aku merindukanmu"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun meringis. Punggung, bahu dan dadanya terasa sakit akibat cengkraman. Tetap Chanyeol tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin mengakhiri.

"Chanyeol... sakit"

Rintihan pelan Baekhyun terdengar di pendengaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memberi senggang pada pelukannya. Masih belum rela untuk meloloskan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"

"Sampai rinduku hilang"

Baekhyun bahagia mendengarnya. Irama detak hati Chanyeol berpacu keras. Bagai menemukan penyala jantungnya yang sudah lama terdiam seperti mati.

"Kau bisa merasakannya Baekki, detak jantungku? Berdetak kencang. Ini semua karenamu"

Baekhyun yang berada di dada Chanyeol dapat merasakan dengan jelas.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendengar nada sedih yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Sudah berapa lama suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyadari dirimu yang terluka akibat kelakuanku. Kau malah tetap tegar demi menjaga kelangsungan hubungan kita. Aku merasa bersalah Baekhyun"

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol"

Baekhyun sungguh merasa tidak masalah. Baginya yang paling penting dia bersama Chanyeol. Kalau bisa untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah saja padaku Baekhyun? Aku tau kau sangat baik hati. Tapi kau tidak perlu menahannya jika kau memang ingin marah"

"Aku tidak mau kau berubah Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau tetap seperti Chanyeol biasanya. Bersikap apa adanya. Itu lebih baik buatku"

"Akan lebih baik juga buatku jika kau memang ingin marah padaku"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol melihat pada lautan mata Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam.

Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan semua yang disesalinya selama ini. Dia harus segera dan dengan jelas menyampaikan agar Baekhyun tidak bersedih lagi karenanya. Sudah cukup dia mendengar Baekhyun menangis. Dia tidak mau lagi.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu menahan lagi jika kau memang ingin marah padaku Baekhyun. Katakan saja padaku semua hal dengan sejujurnya. Jangan memendamnya terus-terusan. Biarkan aku mengetahui kesalahanku"

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan baik setiap perkataan Chanyeol. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban pada Chanyeol. Dalam hati Baekhyun berjanji dia akan melakukannya jika memang Chanyeol yang menginginkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atas kekuranganmu lagi"

Baekhyun terperanjat. DIa tidak tahu kalau selama ini Chanyeol menyadari dirinya selalu minta maaf saat Chanyeol mengatakan kelebihan dari namja-namja lainnya yang diperhatikan Chanyeol. Ternyata

"Kau menyadarinya Chanyeol"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Memberikan jeda sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu yang paling penting. Baekhyun akan selalu sabar menunggunya.

" Jangan melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bagiku kau adalah Baekhyun. Namja manis yang satu-satunya menarik hatiku"

Chanyeol mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun yang menegeluarkan semburat merah. Sangat manis. Baekhyun sesungguhnya merasa terharu. Tapi dia masih tidak bisa menahan rona malu yang selalu muncul tanpa permisi.

"Aku berjanji aku akan berubah. Aku tidak akan lagi memandang namja lain. Aku hanya akan memperhatikanmu yang berada di sampingku. Aku hanya akan melihat kepadamu seorang"

" Benarkah?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengecup penuh sayang kening Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan sangat dalam. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menerima semua cinta dari Chanyeol yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Mereka saling mengaitkan kening mereka. Tertawa bahagia. Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun bagai akan melukai pipi kecil itu jika Chanyeol terlalu keras melakukannya. Baehyun menyukai belaian hangat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak perlu resah lagi sekarang. Tidak perlu memikirkan ketakutannya akan hubungan yang berakhir. Tidak perlu menahan amarah atau menutupi semua. Tidak perlu cemas Chanyeol akan bermain di belakangnya.

Chanyeol sudah berjanji. Chanyeol hanya akan melihat pada dirinya seorang. Baekhyun percaya pada janji tersebut. Karena dia mencintai Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Itu sudah bisa menjadi alasan terbesar untuk saling percaya bukan?

"Baekhyun, kau mau makan eskrim?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tanggannya.

"Mau!" jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Eskrim strawberry?"

"Iya!"

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat cahaya, Chanyeol mempersempit jarak mereka. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baehyun. Mengemutnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Memberikan rasa strawberry yang disukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena kekagetan tiba-tiba. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dan basah. Perasaan yang diberikan Chanyeol begitu mendadak dan memabukkan dirinya. Baekhyun merasa seluruh sendi kakinya melemas.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Tersenyum nakal pada Baekhyun yang matanya tampak sayu akibat syok. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti rebusan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Manis"

Yah ciuman pertama mereka manis. Seperti eskrim strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Seperti kata-kata manis yang selalu Chanyeol sampaikan pada Baekhyun. Seperti semua hal manis yang disukai Baekhyun.

Sangat manis karena dengan perasaan cinta yang selalu menggebu-gebu diantara keduanya.

END.


End file.
